Your Affection
by Nagone
Summary: Yukiko's first time is hardly what manga and anime have led her to believe.


**Your Affection**

A Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

**Summary:** Yukiko's first time is hardly what manga and anime have led her to believe.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Rated:** M

**Warnings:** Anatomically lesbian sex, kissing

**Dedication: ** user **Miss Hanamura**

* * *

The idea of sex with Chie terrified Yukiko.

The very act was terrifying to her though. The idea that she'd become some carnal being, transcending all sense and sensibility in an act that, based on her research, could last from seconds to hours, terrified Yukiko.

More so, it frightened her because she _wanted _it.

The blooming curiosity had happened months ago, shortly after she and Chie started dating. It was a simple, primal curiosity, driven by hormones. Yet after the first few thoughts, it had turned truly lustful, driving Yukiko insane.

Touches from Chie became amplified. Holding hands made her crave more. Eye contact became inviting and made her feel warm. Chie's jacket had become fodder for Yukiko exploring the wetness between her thighs when she sniffed it. The very act of kissing threatened to send her into multiple orgasms, or so she thought.

So as she sat in Chie's bedroom, thumbing through a notebook filled with notes written with a precise, albeit slightly shaking, hand, waiting for the girl to finish her shower, she was able to come to one conclusion: _We're going to engage in sex tonight._

It was a heavy conclusion, one that meant the culmination of months of research. Five months, to be precise, and lots of anime and manga. She'd found it all online, from various websites. Everything from Please to Yamada's First Time had been explored in her quest to figure out the sole concept of _sex_. She had detailed episodes and manga, down to the seconds or page number, all for this simple act.

_Click_.

Yukiko was torn from her thoughts as Chie's bedroom door opened. ?She sat up, hands fumbling as- _oh no._ The notebook spiraled to the ground in slow motions, propelled forward by Yukiko's nerves until it skittered to the ground in front of Chie.

"Oops!" Chie said as she kneeled down, innocently picking up the notebook. "Wow, studying Yuki? What's-"

"No!" Yukiko screamed, but it was too late. Chie's eyes had already glimpsed the pages, quickly scanning the kanji. "I…"

_Giggle._

Yukiko felt her heart pause. _Giggle_. She cast her eyes upwards towards Chie. _Giggle giggle giggle. _Her lips turned down in a frown.

"Y-Yuki," Chie's voice began, soft. "Is this…?"

"Please don't," Yukiko began. She could feel her cheeks warming up to a bright red.

"…notes on sex with me?" Chie couldn't contain it. She broke, laughter bubbling up out of her, filling the room with the sound of genuine laughter. Yukiko felt the corners of her eyes sting and she rubbed them hard, trying to remain composed and level headed.

"Yes," she said, eyes narrowing in shame. "They are. I… I wanted to make sure I studied well enough for… any chances."

By now, Chie was settling in next to Yukiko. She slung an arm about Yukiko's shoulders and felt the girl freeze up. "Yukiko, you know that's ridiculous, right?"

Yukiko rolled her eyes, exhaling sharply. "Well now I do," she said curtly, shifting from under Chie's arm. "I'll be packing and heading back home. There's enough light out that I can make it safely on my own." She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she turned away, snatching the notebook from Chie's hands and hugging it to her chest.

"Yuki…" Chie got up, towel still wrapped about her body. "Don't be like that. I think it's… kind of cute," she said, voice a bit shy.

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better," Yukiko whispered.

"Nah, just being honest. You're my girlfriend. I don't have to make you feel better!" Chie said, the joke evident in her voice. Yukiko chuckled softly, tears coming quicker.

"I just… I didn't want to mess up. I… I hear so much about girls and their first times in the bathroom everyday, so I… I wanted to make sure I was good enough for you."

Chie gently settled them both back onto her bed, pulling Yukiko close again. "Yuki, you don't need to study for me to make sure our first time together is special. If I'd have known, we could have tried months ago."

Yukiko nodded, eyes still cast down. "…Can we try tonight?"

Chie's face flushed red and she nodded, all too excited. "Hell yeah we can!"

With gusto, Chie quickly, and effectively pinned Yukiko to the bed. Her lips pressed against the girl's, wanting, desiring, an all together eager. Yukiko felt her sadness quickly fade as she responded, lips eagerly seeking Chie's in what could only be described as a bruising kiss. A moan slipped past Yukiko's lip, and Chie took advantage of it, sliding her tongue inside and tasting the sweet, intoxicating flavor of Yukiko.

Somehow, Yukiko freed one of her arms and slid it to Chie's back, fumbling at the towel until she untucked it. The damp cloth fell free, revealing Chie's toned body. Her breasts swayed slightly, nipples erect, and her taut stomach flexed, breath hitching. "Y-Yukiko…!" Chie managed.

Yet Yukiko wasn't done.

Desire was driving her, and with strength neither girl had known Yukiko had, she flipped them, pining Chie to the bed and sinking her teeth into her neck. Chie moaned and instantly relaxed, wet arousal blossoming between her now clenched legs. Yukiko shifted her right hand up, palming at Chie's breast, teasingly. "I… I feel so hot, Chie," Yukiko whispered between kisses and licks. "Cool me off, my prince."

Chie keened, and nodded, legs falling open as Yukiko nudged a leg between them, kneed pressing against her vulva. She pressed it hard, driving it into Chie's crotch, and the girl moaned, wetness growing. "Mnnnmmm, harder, Yuki!" Chie cried, back arching off the bed. Yukiko obliged gladly, panting heavily with each hard thrust.

Soon, Chie's hands were scrambling, yanking impatiently at Yukiko's shrit. Somehow, the two managed to get it, and Yukiko's shorts, off, and they tossed them aside, letting them land where they may.

After what seemed like hours, both girls were nude, save for a pair of simple black panties about Yukiko's hips. The air was scent with the growing smell of arousal, and both Chie and Yukiko were covered in a sheen of sweat. "Yuki, I don't mean to be impatient, but-"

Yukiko nodded, panting heavily. "No, no, I understand. I feel the same."

Chie smiled gratefully and opened her legs. The smell of her wetness hit Yukiko's nose and she nearly came on the spot. Yet she held back, eager to please and be pleased.

With a cautious touch, Yukiko pressed her index finger to Chie's vulva, running it up and down, elicting shivers and whimpers from the brunette. Once satisfied, and significantly less nervous, Yukiko steeled herself, and with two fingers, spread Chie's vulva and looked.

She could see her clitoris, throbbing in time with Chie's racing heart, and the tempting, gooey insides of Chie's vagina. "Yuki, if you're still nervous you don't have to-" But Yukiko wasn't going to stop now. She had come too far, and quite honestly, was too aroused to be nervous.

So instead of answering, she simply dipped her head down and _licked_.

The first thought that occurred to Yukiko was Chie tasted sweet, like candy and soda. It was addictive, and as Yukiko's licks sped up in tempo, Chie quickly realized that she must be decent tasting, because Yukiko showed no signs of stopping.

Rather, Yukiko became more and more confident, and after a few minutes of loud lapping, inserted a finger into Chie. Chie clenched down, body flexing all over in pleasure and moaned, shuddering. "Ugh, Yuki, I… mmm, hard!"

Yuki obliged her, thrusting the digit harder and harder, thumb rubbing Chie's clitoris in unsteady circles. Chie's hips bucked against her face and hand, and for a moment, Yukiko wondered if it would feel this good when Chie touched her so intimately. But that quickly left her mind as Chie's moans grew more and more insistent and louder.

"Oh geez, Yuki, I… Oh…" Chie fumbled for words, yet found her mind covered in a fog thicker than any that had covered Inaba. She felt her hips buck, ones, twice, thrice more before- "Yukiko!" Chie's orgasm came quick and hard, and she gushed, the inside of her thighs, and Yukiko's face and hands, covered in a thin, slightly salty fluid. Yukiko shifted, face growing slightly sticky as Chie rode out her orgasm, shaking and shivering on the bed.

"Wow," Yukiko whispered, eyes wide with wonder. "I-" _Thump_.

Once more, Chie had shifted their positions, this time pushing Yukiko down eagerly. "My turn now," she said, eyes bright with arousal. Yukiko barely could get a word in edgewise before Chie's head dipped between her legs and began licking.

To be honest, she felt better than she thought she had made Chie feel. Chie's tongue was so wonderful, so _hot_, that Yukiko could barely contain her eager moans. She could only be thankful that Chie's parent's were away on a third honeymoon and that the house was empty because the sounds coming out of her, so vicious, so _loud_, surely would have led to them being discovered ina very _lewd_ position.

As Chie's tongue delved inside of Yukiko, she felt her whole world focus onto that sole sensation. Her gut coiled and uncoiled, each time tighter and tigher, until she felt as wound up as a spring. And when Chie pressed her thumb hard to Yukiko's clitoris, she felt her whole being spiral, and as she shouted and moaned out her orgasm, she felt her body sink into the bed.

Yukiko didn't remember when Chie crawled up next to her, body sticky with sweat, nor did she remember Chie wrapping them up in a blanket. All that exist was Chie's affection and kindness and the growing love in her heart towards her partner and the sleepy feeling her.

And that was certainly something her notes could never capture.


End file.
